Broken Trust
by Syaoronsangel
Summary: complete I'm no good with summaries...oh well. Uhh, this fic is about Meiling. How she likes Syaoron. This is NOT a MS fic! In this fic Meiling and Syaoron are not cuz and fiancees. Thanks and please rr -


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! Do Not Being the keywords. Plus if I did own CCS I wouldn't be writing this fic.so in other words DON"T SUE ME!  
  
Sa: This is going to be Meiling's pov if anyone wanted to know.^-^` Lets pretend that Meiling wasn't Syaoron's cuz and fiancée.but everyone is in Japan. I am a terrible speller so don't flame me cause I can't spell. And odn't make fun of me if I can't come up with good title or good summaries...  
  
Broken Trust By: Syaorons angel  
  
I was lying on my bed, just like any other night. But this time I was crying and heartbroken. I kept on replaying what had happened that day, over and over again in my head...  
  
Joey, Syaoron, and I were at the lockers. To be precise, their lockers. It wasn't unusual because everyone knew that Joey was my best guy friend. I trusted Joey, I told him I had a crush on Syaoron. Anyway, Joey looks up and said, "Syaoron, guess what?" I was so stupid to say, "What?!" I should have never done that. Then Joey said, " Meiling really, really, really, really *pause* uhhh...thinks your cool!" I was shocked! All I could do was look at Syaoron and stare! Then to make it worse, Syaoron said, " No, I think that Meiling likes me." I was so shocked, I couldn't even remember what I had said to get out of the situation. I just remember that I hit Joey on the head with a book and walked off to my locker..  
  
I had replayed that for the.I don't know how many times already! I just cried more. I would think, and thinking would make me cry. I couldn't believe it! My best friend did that! He had broken the trust I had for him. And being the kind of person I am, I don't trust again right off the bat. It takes time, and a very long time.  
  
~* Does Syaoron know? Does he know that I have a crush on him, or was he just fooling around? *sniffle* I know that he doesn't have the same feelings for me! I know! He even told me who he has a crush on Sakura! I know that won't ever change! Even if he doesn't like her anymore, which I doubt, he won't like me! * more tears * It's just not fair! Then again, no one would ever like me. There is no way that anyone could or ever like me.it's not possible. * even more tears flow down her face* I'm just going to be lonely forever! For the first time, this feeling that I have is different. I never felt this way toward Zach, Micah, or Chase! I had crushes on them, but this time it's different! *~  
  
I finally come to my senses and decide to go to sleep. When my mom woke me up the next day, I was glad my eyes weren't swollen. I thought that they would be after all the crying I had done. Then I remembered that I had a dream. It was a happy dream, something I haven't had in a while. I dreamt that I was sitting out side and Syaoron comes up to me.  
  
~Flash back dream? ~  
  
*Syaoron walks up to where I am sitting, and sits down* "Guess what?" I said. Syaoron answers, "What?" "I really like you." Then Syaoron looks up at me and said," I like you too." Then he pulled my from behind and embraced me in his arms! We stay like that, feeling emotion coming over me.  
  
~End Flash Back Dream?~  
  
That was the best dream I had ever had. It's still a dream though. I though about it that day. I was glad that it was Saturday and w didn't have school. I didn't want to go to school thinking that Syaoron really thought that I liked him. I mean I do like him, but I don't want him to know that!  
  
Finally it was Monday again. As I woke up, I remembered what Joey had said. My face sadden, then I didn't want to go back to school, in fear of what Syaoron might have said. It wasn't like I had a choice so I went to school. When I got there, I decided that I would avoid Syaoron. I avoided speaking to him, contact with him. But the thing that I had the hardest time avoiding was his gorgeous eyes. It was like I was drawn to them.  
  
I was doing great until last period. He talked to me. He asked me a question. And I answered him. He finally broke the shield that I had up. I guess he had forgotten or he was just playing around. both way I was glad that he was still talking to me and that our friendship was not at stake.  
  
I am still talking to Joey, even though I said I wouldn't talk to him till we graduated. I still don't trust him though. I'm glad that Syaoron still talks to me and that he is still one of my best guy friends. Fate might not have wanted us to be together. I know one day that I will find my price charming. Until then, I will just live my life just the way it is.  
  
Sa: Yay! You managed to read the whole thing! I'm so happy! * tears streaming down face * That meant that you probably liked it! I know it didn't have anything to do with CCS but hey they got uhhhhh three CCS characters in it! ^-^` LoL anyway, was it bad? Good? Please tell me! Go and review! I will even accept flames! As long as it's not something like..This story sucks! Give me a reason why it does! Well please review and read my other fics! Ja ne and I hope to see you soon! ~Syaorons angel 


End file.
